


29-Lap Dance: Phil Coulson/Tony Stark

by Vanibabe



Series: Kinktober 2020 [29]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Lap Sex, Lapdance, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanibabe/pseuds/Vanibabe
Summary: Kinktober #29Lap DanceWith Agent Phil Coulson and Incubus Tony
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948444
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	29-Lap Dance: Phil Coulson/Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HelloIAmParker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloIAmParker/gifts).



> Hi guys, I hope you will like it and I know it's way too short and definitely not enough.
> 
> Come talk to me on discord ( Vanatan#6629 ) or for rping (I'm desperate)
> 
> See you~

He steps through the doors and gets hit with the smell of cheap alcohol and sweat. Red and pink lights blind him for a second before he can find his bearing and confidently walks over to the bar.

His mission is simple, he needs to find the target person and determine whether he's a real threat or just a fluke, the only difficulty is the target person's attitude and character. Two agents already failed to come close to him or not lose their focus but that's why he is here now. He's the best they could send.

Sitting down at the bar he orders just a simple vodka soda, one drink can't and will never kill on the job. He leans back and leisurely sips on his drink while slowly scanning the surroundings. It was painfully obvious that this establishment wasn't meant for people like himself. This was only for the rich of the rich even though it still had some tackiness about it. He bets that there's also something like an exclusive area where the vodka isn't this affordable or the interior doesn't look as used or cliche. 

One glance at the watch he is aware that it is showtime for his target. He quickly spins on his bar stool to face the stage and his tumbler almost drops to break into thousand pieces. The photos he saw and the descriptions he read don't do him any justice at all. Never in his life he ever met or even saw such a beautiful person. 

Completely in awe he misses the beginning of the number but he quickly regains his composure and gets up. With the drink in hand he walks over to the leather chairs and picks a spot relatively close to the stage. Reports from the other two agents showed that his target might pick a man in the crowd later on after the show but for now he gets to enjoy and raise some slight attention to himself.

He leans back with one leg crossed over the other and takes another sip. His target was spinning and twirling like there would be no tomorrow and soon enough only a dainty pair of panties is left on his body. Glitter sparkled and reflected the pink lights while sweat did the rest to sell the fantasy. He would lie if he said he wasn't slightly aroused by the display of talent and suggestiveness. 

Unlike the other men he wasn't throwing money onto the stage or trying to grab him but his eyes never left his target's face to catch eye contact as often as possible and it certainly did it's trick. He sometimes seemed to get flustered while looking into the sight of him and the show ends soon anyway. One more spin, trick and thrust and over. His target kneels, breathing heavily back against the pole and catches his breath while bills rain down on him. 

The vodka is empty and his patience getting low if his director would be here he'd be fired in an instance. His training didn't seem to play any part tonight since his brain decided without any doubts that this man in front of him shouldn't be worth the pain and trouble but his heart and other regions fight against it so he stands up and walks close to the stage and quickly catches that eye contact again.

His target seems to flush even more than just from the exercise and keeps the eye contact the whole way. He leans over the slight railing and whispers in a raspy voice.

"I have never seen anything more beautiful." His hand grabs a bundle of bills out of his pocket, not enough to reward anything for real but enough to show that he's not like these other men here.

Before his target of now desire can respond he slips the bills into the band of the panties and turns around with a smile. He feels the eyes burning into the back of his head as he sits at the bar again to order another vodka soda. He knows that his chances at completing his mission might be done but the chance of winning something else could be higher than ever before.

He sips on his glass as hands make their way up and down his arms. "Aren't you a bold one...hmm?" Is whispered into his ear. He smiles softly.

"Just here to feel me up or do you want something, darling?" He turns around slowly and the hands fall to his thighs.

"I usually don't offer but… I think I have the time for a private lap dance." His target grabs his hand and pulls him off the bar stool.

"Lead the way, baby." He gets pulled to the back of the club and into a small room with a comfortable looking armchair.

With himself seated in the leather chair and the door locked the lap dance immediately starts.

"I'm not supposed to lock the door in case you would want to attack me or something but …" his lap is full of a gorgeous olive toned body. "I wouldn't mind if you would do that 'or something' part." Is whispered into his ears just before he starts sensually rolling his hips and moving his torso from side to side.

He bites his lip and grabs his hands to move them slowly over his body. The touch feels like heaven, the skin is so smooth and slightly oiled up with specs of glitter everywhere. Everytime he gets close to the band of the panties he gets a little gasp and soon enough a half hard cock strains against the lace leaves a wet spot.

"Do you get hard with every lap dance?" He asks cheekily while one of his hands slides down the side and in front of the bulge. With his beautiful target still dancing he rolls his hips directly into his hand and moans.

He throws his head back and the dark brown hair loses its shape while the Adam's apple bobs up and down with a heavy pant. "N-no… but I don't want to. I just want to be hard right now." The eyes close and he's not sure if he can see eyeliner and mascara.

"Is that so?" Since he stopped lap dancing the matters get taken into his own hands and he starts moving his hips up against him. He gets another breathy moan.

"Dance for me baby." He whispers as he leans forward and bites the earlobe.

With another gasp he pushes himself up and him back, hands on his shoulders and eyes staring directly into his soul. The moving starts slow with only some soft rolls and twists but as the music outside changes to something much more intense he can watch as the eyes turn dark and mischievous. He starts bouncing on his lap and feeling himself up as if he's getting fucked and his own cock definitely shows interest in that.

"Such a minx." He rasps as he puts his hands back onto his hips and pulls him close.

The hands get taken off and arms wrap around his neck instead. 

"Come on, kiss me." Without a beat in between he kisses him hungrily, his hands squeezing the cheeks and pulling him even closer.

Their tongues fight and play till they need to separate for air while looking at each other and panting the desire takes over completely. Hands fly to his zipper and belt to open them while his own pull the panties to one side. When everything is set and done he settles onto his stomach and grabs his hard cock and slips it between his cheeks.

"Fuck me please." He moans and like a beast was getting set free he starts thrusting hard and fast.

They moan and groan while he fucks like his life depends on it, completely losing his mind and senses. Only coming as a goal and thought.

"Come for me...come for me…" he gets pushed into the chair more so he can fuck him faster and his ball draw up tight.

"Look at me." Hands grab his cheeks and he looks into his eyes.

"Say my name, come on…you know it don't you?" The smile shouldn't be so wide and why were the eyes glowing?

"Anthony." He moans.

"That's right, come for me. Now!" 

His breath gets punched out of him with unknown force and he moans loudly as he comes hard all over the lower back of Anthony.

"That's it." He whispers and brushes a hand over his head.

His head gets pushed back up so he continues looking into Anthony's eyes.

"Keep looking into my eyes." He feels so dizzy.

The eyes glow more and then he sees it. The red eyes, mischievous smile, split tongue, tail swishing around behind him. An incubus but how?

"I see that you finally got aware of my real form and to answer your question. I'm both, sweetheart." He laughs and kisses him again.

His eyes roll back as his mind completely blacks out.

**Author's Note:**

> You can always suggest for a pair or timeline to come back.


End file.
